


Not Every Story Ends With A Smile.

by neomints



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, More specific tags on eah short story, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomints/pseuds/neomints
Summary: A bunch of short drabblish things that are too sad and short to be their own thing. Updated whenever I’m stressed and really just sad mostly.





	1. Bravery Isn’t Always Rewarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma confesses to Hinata.
> 
> He wishes he’d never heard the response.

"The truth is... I like you, Shouyou."

The words were quiet but clear. The first birdsong in the morning, the last gunshot in the evening.

Kenma hazarded a glance at Shouyou between their hair. A deer staring at an oasis from between long blades of dried grass. A deer staring at the business end of an off-road truck.

Silence is comfort, Kenma knows this well. The days could stretch to years and they would have been content calling the lack of words home. Silence is familiar, simple, easy-

"Oh." 

Suddenly silence wasn't so appealing anymore.

Kenma softly shuffled around where they sat on Shouyou's bed. It'd only been a few months since they'd met and the boy had asked them to have a sleepover.

It had only been a few months since they'd met and they'd shared a lot together. Smiles, laughter, hugs, even kisses under the moonlight.

Maybe Kenma felt like they had a chance. Maybe they felt like nothing had to change. Maybe they shouldn't have let their hopes up after all.

"It's... it's stupid.. I know... but I wanted to tell you anyway..." they mumbled into their chest, curled up loosely, yet still tightly enough to feel the metaphorical weight of defeat. Of rejection. Of Silence.

"I'm.. glad you told me." Shouyou offered a sympathetic smile. Even then Kenma felt ridiculous. They felt weak and gullible and stupid and- "I'm happy you feel comfortable enough around me to tell me how you feel."

Kenma hummed in reply. They let their legs dangle off the edge of the bed, down to the abyss where the demons lay. Their voice felt hollow, "Yeah.. the only other person I feel this comfortable with is Kuroo.."

Shouyou hummed back. A white flag.

"Kenma... I really like being affectionate with you but I...I don't want to do it if it'll hurt you." 

"It's okay. I don't mind it. I never minded it." Kenma responded as their legs held them up despite the weight of their heart.

"Goodnight, Shouyou." They said, and their friend, the boy who held their heart so gently, who gave them so much warmth, couldn't catch up.

Kenma gave Shouyou's mother an excuse, something about remembering that they had an important family issue that needed them back home. They promised they'd come back, and tried not to acknowledge the orange hair peaking from behind the hallway.

And just like that, they were gone. They left the house, left the home, long before anyone could stop them. Then they ran, and ran, and soon the rain began to patter onto their cheeks. It soaked them to the core, throughout their walk to the town, all the way to the station, the entire way home.

The rain never let up, not even for a second, and their tears? Their tears were never shed. They never came down.

A secret they wouldn't dare let reach the morning sun.


	2. Some days the Sun Cannot Shine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has his breakdowns too.

Even in summer there are rainy days, when the sun is obscured and it’s light is removed.

Even the sun needs to rest some days, though it shines bright both morning and evening too, there are days when it eclipses, hiding from the world. Hiding from it’s own emotions.

Hinata muffles another sob. Hand firm on his mouth and the heel of the other frantically wiping away the droplets forming on his lashes. He shakes with the weight of it, of his very existence.

Hinata sobs and the world seems to shake.

Even in summer there are rainy days.


	3. Not Even Geniuses Last Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu is tired, frustrated, and stressed.
> 
> He wishes people would listen to him.

Miya Atsumu is on the edge of something.

Every day is the same. Wake up, 5am. Sleep till 7, wake up and get dressed. Attack ‘Samu with a pillow so he wakes up too. Look over checklist for the day. Stress about today’s assignments. Make food, run to school. Work, work, work, work. You should do work. You should be working. You should be- Stop ‘Samu from stealing food. Realize there’s something missing and run back to get it. Study, study, study. You should study. You should study. You- no time left. Finish next lesson’s assignment on the fly. Final warning (again). Study, study- There’s no time for your meddling, Suna. Study. it’s almost time for volleyball. Study. It’s almost a chance to feel the leather against his fingertips. Study. He can almost taste it-

“Miya Atsumu, your teachers are worried about your performance. Why haven’t you been doing your work?”

Miya Atsumu is on the edge of something.

A breakthrough? A breakdown? A break?

Whatever it is he can’t see it through his tears, hiding in the school bathroom.

Once upon a time Kita would be by his side, aware of this part of his routine. They’d sit in silence while Atsumu wails, and Kita will wordlessly beg him to get some help, to do something about this. Anything.

But Atsumu has tried. God has he tried.

He’s told everyone. 

Even Osamu.

No one ever believed him.

They couldn’t believe that genius Miya Atsumu was fallible; that maybe his lack of homework and grades might be less a result of him indulging in volleyball and more the block in his brain stopping him from studying.

But Kita was gone now, off to university. Sometimes he checks in, but he can’t be here to baby Atsumu while he cries his eyes out on the sad bathroom tiles.

Miya Atsumu is on the edge of something.

He just hopes he can make it out of it alive.


End file.
